Api Menari, Menari di Atas Api
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kering saya dalam api kemarahan yang masih berupa percik-percik saja—suatu hari, api itu menari bebas, meniadakan saya, meniadakan kami.


Touken Ranbu © DMM, Nitroplus. No profit gained from this fanwork. Canon setting; diambil dari sudut pandang Ishikirimaru. Fanfiksi ini saya dedikasikan secara pribadi untuk Nikkari Aoe beserta keindahannya.

* * *

[ **API MENARI, MENARI DI ATAS API** ]

* * *

Tidak pernah ada yang meragukan keindahannya, bahkan saya sekalipun; yang mana merupakan perwujudan pedang agung; sengaja dicipta kembali berkali-kali, berlipat-lipat, sebagai manusia yang disebar merata di seluruh benteng-benteng suci.

Tidak pernah ada yang meragukan keindahannya, bahkan sang sage sekalipun; yang bertanggung jawab atas kami semua; pedang-pedang yang diubah menjadi manusia ini.

Di kuil, berpindah-pindah tempat, dalam ritual pembersihan penyakit dan penyucian, pemberkatan Shinto, kepada sang Budha, pemujaan atas nama matahari; beragam kepercayaan datang silih-berganti, dengan doa yang tetap menjadi landasannya. Doa-doa dirapalkan pelan, doa-doa mengalir merasuki saya, doa-doa membuat saya menjadi agung dan suci sebagaimana seharusnya; doa-doa mengubah saya. Dewa-dewi datang, memberi keberkahan, mengabulkan permintaan. Dewa-dewi yang indah rupanya, cantik sekali, terpana sekali saya. Tapi, tetap, tidak pernah ada yang meragukan keindahannya; dia yang saya dekap semalaman penuh kasih, meski dalam kemelut ketidak-berdayaan kami.

Rambutnya panjang, berkilauan. Diikat satu, sesekali dibiarkan terurai. Matanya tajam menaruh kesenduan—entah bagaimana bisa; ada perasaan asing tatkala menatapnya, seperti menemukan oasis tetapi dengan bara api terpanggang luar biasa di atas kepala saya. Dia menjadikan luka berbalut kerupawanan, dalam tanda tanya besar. Paradoks. Gerakannya yang lembut benar-benar membuat saya terpana, seperti menghirup aroma musim panas yang melenyapkan dahaga saya; kering saya dalam api kemarahan yang masih berupa percik-percik saja—suatu hari, api itu menari bebas, meniadakan saya, meniadakan kami.

"Kebencian tidak akan membuatmu menjadi lebih hebat," katanya, suatu malam purnama.

Dalam ekspedisi yang berlangsung selama lima hari, kami tidak juga dipanggil pulang. Satu minggu, dua minggu, kami terlunta-lunta di Era Restorasi Meiji. Bersama ketua yang mulai diragukan jiwa kepemimpinannya, sebelum adu mulut, sebelum tebasan-tebasan, sang Alkemis datang kepada kami, menawarkan jalan pulang yang semula terdengar mustahil. Saya senang menyebutnya demikian; sang Alkemis, sebab dia mewujudkan kemustahilan, meski sebetulnya dia adalah kawan kami di benteng yang sama dan merupakan asisten pribadi sang saniwa.

Kami pulang dalam keadaan hampa dan menemukan kehampaan lain; dia yang bertanggung jawab atas kami semua mendadak lenyap—hilang, hilang sungguhan. Barangkali dia telah mati, atau pergi saja dengan alasan macam-macam. Di luar benteng, di dalam benteng, kami sama terlunta. Kekecewaan berubah menjadi percik kebencian tatkala saniwa masih tidak kembali setelah setengah tahun berlalu. Beberapa pedang memilih menyerah; mereka mengembara mencari Tuan yang baru, melawan musuh-musuh bajingan yang tak pernah habis itu. Perlahan, satu per satu kawan saya lenyap. Sedikit saja yang berhasil menemukan Tuan baru, selebihnya patah dan dikutuk selamanya menjadi iblis.

Kesedihan saya adalah menyaksikan kesakitan mereka. Sebagai pedang suci yang agung, saya diberi mata ketiga. Mata ketiga ini mampu membuat saya menerawang jauh, melihat bagaimana keadaan kawan-kawan saya yang nekat mengembara demi mencari Tuan yang baru, Tuan yang sudi menyimpan mereka meski sebagai duplikat saja—yang dipajang, yang dihapus lalu. Malam-malam saya lalui dengan pilu, menyesali kenapa dulu saya sudi direplika sedemikian rupa dan dijadikan banyak berlipat-lipat. Tetapi, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, kesedihan tak berujung ini, dia masih saja tersenyum, ya, ya, dia yang indah itu, menawarkan matahari yang hangatnya tak membakar. Di dalam kedua bola matanya, dia menaruh harapan; suatu hari, suatu waktu, Tuan pasti pulang kepada kami.

Tatkala dia melihat api kebencian saya mulai menyebar, dia selalu membisiki saya. Katanya, "Tidak pantas bagimu memendam kebencian, Ishikirimaru-san. Biar aku yang hadapi kebencianmu. Aku bisa melahapnya, seperti melahap kebencianku sendiri."

Saudara saya pergi; Iwatooshi dan Imanotsurugi. Iwatooshi berhasil menemukan Tuan baru, Imanotsurugi patah. Saya melihat kesedihan dalam riak-riak teh hijau yang saya genggam; saya melihat kesedihan saya. Kebencian itu timbul tenggelam, mulai menyebar dan membakar dada saya sebegitu panasnya ketika saudara saya harus menjadi korban berikutnya. Saya kehilangan alasan dalam perubahan wujud yang dulu, dulu sekali, amat saya syukuri; bisa melihat, meraba, mengecap, membaui aroma. Semua itu jadi tidak berguna.

"Apakah saya harus tetap menahan kebencian saya ini."

Dia bisu, kehilangan alasan. Saya sudah tahu, perlahan, bahkan seseorang yang begitu indah pun lamat-lamat lelah dipecundangi harapan; mengunyah percik demi percik api, atas nama ketenangan semu dan harapan palsu bahwa nanti saniwa pasti kembali. Dia telah kenyang dengan semua itu, pun saya. Kami merenung, memikirkan nasib hari esok.

Burung-burung gereja masih senang berkicau di atas pohon kelapa, sakura mekar untuk gugur. Musim-musim berganti. Seperti seharusnya. Fakta bahwa kami hidup dalam beragam paralel waktu, di waktu yang sama, detik yang sama, ada saya di lain benteng, ada saya di mana-mana, ada saya yang saya tapi bukan saya—dengan burung-burung gereja berkicau bersamaan, sakura mekar dan gugur bersamaan.

Kengerian ini diciptakan oleh manusia modern demi membasmi iblis-iblis yang hendak mengubah sejarah; dari mana iblis itu berasal kalau bukan diciptakan oleh manusia itu sendiri atas percobaan-percobaan gagal sekian ribu, sekian juta, sekian sekian, demi mewujudkan bentuk manusia dari pedang. Ketika manusia berhasil menciptakan _tsukumogami_ , mereka meminta kami untuk menumpas habis kegagalan mereka; berupa iblis-iblis itu, yang semula, sebetulnya, merupakan pedang-pedang percobaan.

"Apakah kita harus ikut mengembara juga?" tanyanya.

Saya menggeleng, lantas menangkup wajahnya. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan. Tidak boleh, Aoe-san. Mata ketiga saya melihatmu patah dalam perjalanan. Saya tidak ingin kau patah."

Dia mengulas senyum andalannya, membuat saya sedikit marah. "Aku sudah menduganya. Replikaku lebih banyak daripada replikamu. Kesempatanku menemukan Tuan baru mungkin tidak lebih dari dua persen saja."

Saya merengkuh tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil daripada saya. Di dalam benteng ini, hanya tersisa sepuluh pedang. Mereka masih bertahan; antara berharap saniwa pulang, atau takut patah dalam pengembaraan. Kami mengandalkan jam waktu, melakukan ekspedisi, mencari remah-remah koin yang sekiranya mampu membuat kami kenyang seharian. Kami sesekali tertawa bahkan dalam keadaan serba sedih. Kami mengenang, membayangkan keceriaan anak-anak Awataguchi yang kini sepenuhnya menghilang.

Malam silih berganti. Api kebencian enggan tidur. Dia yang keindahannya tidak perlu diragukan, melenyapkan kegelisahan saya dengan kecupan-kecupan. Kami saling merengkuh di malam sunyi, di dalam ruangan khusus keluarga Sanjou (hanya saya di antara kami berlima yang tersisa). Dia selalu datang tanpa diminta, menyeret selimutnya, mengusap-usap bola emasnya dengan sendu, lantas membiarkan saya melimpahkan kepedihan saya kepadanya; melalui sentuhan, melalui penyatuan. Erangannya terdengar melenakan sekaligus pedih di telinga saya.

"Saya sudah tidak lagi kuat menahan kebencian ini, Aoe-san. Kebencian memang tidak membuat saya menjadi lebih hebat, tetapi kebencian ini adalah bukti bahwa saya benar manusia. Ada hati saya yang terbakar, membuat saya meradang. Murka sekali rasanya. Jangan katakan bahwa saya tidak pantas memendam kebencian kepada Tuan karena saya merupakan perwujudan dari pedang suci, sebab sekarang ini saya hanya manusia. Saya hanya manusia."

Dia tidak menjawab keluhan saya, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia mengerti. Lantas kami kembali terlena dalam kecupan-kecupan, dalam persanggamaan yang selalu terasa sakit sekaligus nikmat. Perlahan-lahan hati saya hangus terbakar, pun hatinya. Tetapi kami tetap berpijak di benteng ini, meski api kebencian melahap habis kami dan mengubah kami pelan-pelan menjadi tidak terkendali, menjadi iblis di dalam benteng sendiri. Sebab, sejatinya, kami ada karena Tuan. Kalau kami patah, Tuan bisa menemukan yang baru, yang sama persis. Kalau Tuan menghilang, kami ikut menghilang dalam penghapusan paksa.[]

 **8:42 PM – February 25, 2018**

* * *

A/N:

Sebenarnya ini curahan hati sendiri karena akun saya di-banned. Mengenai asal-usul iblis dan semacamnya, itu murni ngarang, ya. Konsep bikinan sendiri hehe. Anw, saya sengaja bikin Ishikirimaru menggunakan bahasa formal, karena itu sangat cocok (bagi saya sih)

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan baca:)


End file.
